Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a retractable wall mounted weightlifting bench that is extended outwardly from the wall when in use and retracted towards the wall when not in use.
Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional weightlifting benches are typically comprised of a horizontally orientated (or inclined) bench, a front pair of legs extending downwardly from a front portion of the bench and a rear pair of legs extending downwardly from a rear portion of the bench. Some conventional weightlifting benches have an adjustable incline to move between a horizontal state to an inclined state for performing various types of weightlifting exercises.
One problem with conventional weightlifting benches is they are relatively large and require a significant amount of storage space when not in use. This is a particularly troublesome problem for smaller gyms where space is a premium such as, but not limited to, home gyms. In addition, most weightlifting benches are constructed of heavy metal materials making them difficult and cumbersome to move around a gym.